poluk_megacampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Çaka Arslan
Khagan 'Çaka Arslan '''known as 'Çaka The Giant '''(Turkish: Dev Çaka Doganolgu Han) was an Oghuz Turkic Khagan who ruled over the Arslan Khaganate from 833 to 853 following his election by Kurultay. He was known to be a sufferer of escalating gigantism, a condition that would plague him with health difficulties throughout his life. As with many of his predecessors, most information about him is preserved via the Turkic oral tradition of storytelling. His conflict with the Liao Dynasty and their tributary state the Bajanids means that there are contemporary written sources, more than with any of his predecessors. Considered a below average figure in terms of aptitude, Çaka struggled to gain any recognition within his clan due to his condition. It was considered unlikely that he would live a very long life, so the prospect of him inheriting was considered very unlikely especially as the child of a concubine. Despite the challenges of his condition, he ruled for nearly 20 years, expanded the pasture lands of the Arslan Khaganate both westwards and eastwards, pursued successful wars against the Bajanids and the Liao Dynasty, reorganised the clan structure of the Khaganate successfully and brought unprecedented wealth to his people. He would die in 853 aged 66 after his escalating gigantism caused his body to be unable to support his massive frame. His sky burial was performed by his brother and successor Kapaghan II following his death on campaign. Life Early Life Çaka was born to the concubine Zuhal in 787. What little is known about his childhood comes from the physician Aurang. It became apparent that he was significantly larger than his brothers from an early age, apparently dwarfing them by age 10. His size made it difficult for him to ride, leaving him to scholarly pursuits among the shamans and travelling missionaries who would pass through the clans encampment. As he grew older, it became apparent that his gigantism and lack of physical activity had caused him to become physically fragile and often sickly. This fuelled speculation that he was close to death and caused many to not even consider him a legitimate option for succession. Despite the difficulties he suffered, he became a diligent scholar, often reading from the small collection of books his father and brothers would bring to him. At the Kurultay of 802 that led to the election of his half-brother Alp Arslan The Wolf he was the only one of his brothers to support Alp Arslan. Though his support was not essential, it would have been difficult for Alp Arslan to govern if none of his close kin openly supported him. This led to his brothers resenting him for his decision to enable Alp Arslan to assume leadership. During his brothers reign he would complete his formal education under the shamans of the tribe, showing a deep appreciation and understanding of religious customs of neighbouring clans. Despite this he became a cynical individual, partially due to his condition, which worsened his health during his young adulthood. He slowly developed a reputation as a wise individual and despite his difficulties riding and constant growth was a respected elder individual as his brothers reign continued. He was considered a fairly strong candidate for the leadership of the clan following his brothers death in 832. He had managed to overcome his difficulties riding by convincing his brother to allow him to use a war chariot, some consider his acquiescence to his brothers request a means of paying him back for his support in 802. In the Kurultay of 832, his half-brother and predecessor Togtekin was elected as Khagan. Leaving Çaka a frail 44 year old man, with little prospect of winning a Kurultay before his death. Early Reign In 833, Togtekin died after a sudden turn in his health. This resulted in a Kurultay to elect a new Khagan. The only apparent candidate was Çaka with his brother electing not to stand. He was elected unopposed with none of the clans that were subordinate to the Arslan Clan electing to stand their own candidate. Çaka rode on his war chariot, which while outdated and odd for the time, still inspired some degree of loyalty. Many considered his condition a limiting factor in his earlier reign, especially when combined with his frailness. Following his brothers quickly failing health, he made peace with the Bashkirs and turned his sights onto the Bajanids. He raided the Bajanid outposts within the steppe and looted them for hundreds of tonnes of treasure, including the theft of a famous Liao calligraphy. His continued pillaging built a large warchest for his expansionist ambitions and through his place on the front line managed to overcome his physical frailty and became brawny. His reign continued in relative peace, partially due to the stability of the Khaganate's neighbours. The situation between the clans was broadly peaceful, with Çaka having consolidated his rule with the Tigin Clan becoming bonded to him by a blood oath. War Against the Talas Clan With his realm stabilised, the Tengriist shaman's instructed Çaka that he was expected to expand the realm. In order to do so he turned his sights onto the realm of Zhetsu, ruled by the Talas Clan, a Nestorian Karluk clan. The war initially began poorly with the vassal clans of Çaka suffering severe defeats at the hands of the Karluks. Eventually having feigned retreat he managed to trap the Karluks deep in Arslan territory, culminating in the Battle of Yangikent. Despite being outnumbered, the quality of the Arslan troops won the day. Returning to the Talas Clans territory he seized their encampment and took several concubines as was the expected practise. Having beaten the Talas, they surrendered territory to the east of the Arslan to them and thus Çaka had fulfilled the requirement of the shaman's. Arslan-Liao War The Arslan-Liao War began following Çaka's triumphant return to Ak-Dzulpas with the treasure seized from the Talas. Having noticed the Liao Dynasty's loss of interest in outward expansion and the loss of their Taid tributaries to the Abbasids, he decided to force the Bajanids to pay tribute. Having begun the occupation of the Bajanid outposts, the local Chinese garrisons met with the Bajanid troops and marched onto the steppe. Çaka personally led his forces, despite the fact that he found it incredibly difficult to move given he had continued to grow long into old age and his frame began to strain under his immense size. The climactic battle; The Battle of Turgay ended the war decisively in favour of the Arslan Khaganate, when 6000 Bajanid-Liao troops met 4000 Arslan horseman. The decisive nature of the defeat shook China to the core, resulting in a decisive shift away from expansionist policies. Upon the decisive victory, the Bajanid sultan agreed to pay 121 tonnes of gold every year as tribute to Çaka and break all ties with the Liao. This victory brought previously unheard of wealth to the Arslan Khaganate, allowing the clansmen to reap the reward of their conquests without needing to constantly sack cities. This wealth allowed Çaka to turn his attention to other avenues of expansion. Late Reign and Death In his later years, Çaka found it difficult to move. According to the physician Aurang, he suffered from severe headaches and chest pains, preventing him from going outside some days. This was likely the result of complications due to his escalating gigantism. Despite this it is recorded that he undertook hunting for a short period in a bid to live a healthier lifestyle. He began a war against the Bashkirs, seeking to finish the war his brother started before he became Khagan and successfully took a large portion of grazing land in the region known as Aqtobe. Due to the size of the land gained, Çaka decided to split the subordinate Tigin clan, which triggered a rebellion which was swiftly put down. Following this a coalition of minor clans rose in Aqtobe attempting to gain a place at the top table of the Khaganate. This rebellion was also put down though with greater difficulty. Following this the minor clans were banished and the Tigin were reabsorbed into the Arslan Clan. This allowed a minor branch of the clan known as the Bunduqarids to assume the rank of Khan, given their clan's loyalty to the Arslan. In his final years, the Bajanids refused to pay tribute, angered by this Çaka decided to force them to pay yet again. However due to his condition his health suddenly failed while on campaign, resulting in his sudden death at the age of 66.